


Flights: An Epilogue

by Hel_in_NL



Series: Sins, Virtues, and the Disregarding of Them [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Epilogue, M/M, Sequel, explicit chapters will be tagged, not sure where this going yet but here we are, rating will change when we get there, sequel to sloth in soho/oil and water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel_in_NL/pseuds/Hel_in_NL
Summary: An epilogue to my other words Sloth in Soho/Oil and Water. None of this will probably make sense without reading those!





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale was idly wondering how such a thin torso could make such a fine pillow and relishing the feeling of equally thin, talented fingers in his hair when Crowley spoke. “You really saw Her?”   
  
Ah. The demon was fully sated and comforted. It made sense that his curiosity was now becoming unbearable. Crowley, by nature, was a being made of questions, a quality that Aziraphale had not always appreciated. Mainly because the questions were often times quite uncomfortable or hard for a being made of faith to grapple with. He had feared indulging such questions would lead to a Fall.

He didn’t fear Falling any longer.    
  
This question was easy. “I did,” he hummed into his chest, forced himself to open his eyes, and tilted his head upwards so he might look his lover in the face.    
  
Crowley was keeping his expression carefully guarded. A sure sign that he had many follow up questions but couldn’t decide which ones to tackle first. Perhaps he feared hurting him. Perhaps he feared hurting himself. The angel waited patiently for him to sort it out, allowed his hair to be stroked and curled further. “...She came and got you, then?”   
  
Aziraphale laughed softly. “No. She didn’t. I went to her.”   
  
“How?” There was no pause this time as Crowley’s eyes snapped to his face, brow pinched with confusion. Maybe a touch of wonder. 

  
Aziraphale sighed softly and resettled on his demons chest, allowing his eyes to drift close. It was easier to talk about without meeting that serpentine gaze. It was far too piercing at times. 

“After I ran Uriel through there was blackness. I was nothing. I had given all of myself, down to the very last drop, and had nothing left.”    
  
The hand in his curls pulled slightly, forcing a wince and a hiss of discomfort from him. The grip immediately loosened, an apologetic stroke following. “Y-yeh?” Oh the nervousness in that voice! He wanted to kiss him all over again...but the conversation had started. Best finish it.   
  
“When I started to regain some sense it was...an experience, to say the least. I imagine that I felt like an amoeba or a single celled organism. No conscious thought, all instinct. I understood none of what was around me. In fact, I’m not sure that there was anything to understand.” His brow furrowed as he struggled to recall just what he had seen in those first days and came up dreadfully blank. “There was a Light, though, and I went towards it.”   
  
This admission was followed by a hiss. “Going towards the light is what you’re  _ not _ supposed to do, Angel.”   
  
Aziraphale chuckled softly. “Well, I didn’t know that. I didn’t know  _ anything. _ I only knew how to go. Then, slowly, I began to feel, well,  _ bored.” _ __  
  
There was a very brief silence before Crowley allowed a bark of laughter to pass his lips. “Bored? Your first conscious feeling was boredom?” He adjusted the angel in his arms so he could hide his amused grin in downy soft hair. 

“Silly, isn’t it?” Aziraphale was laughing as well, shifting with him, speaking against his throat. “Of all the feelings I could have -and maybe  _ should _ have- boredom was the first. There was nothing to see. Only light and dark. Nothing to feel. Nothing to think. Yet, as I realized I was bored, the dark got less dark in only the way depths of space can.”   
  
Crowley nodded a little against his head, humming knowingly. “Mmm...prussian blues and the darkest violets. Nothing’s truly black out there.”

“Exactly!” The angel sighed in relief. Of course Crowley would understand precisely what he meant. He had seen the void when it was empty except for Her. “I didn’t have a name for the change...which sparked my next series of thoughts. What was the light? What was the dark? Then, finally, what was I?”

Crowley stilled but his as of yet unspoken curiosity weighed heavily on the angel like a blanket. He let the silence linger. Crowley would ask the question he was turning over in good time. “Did you know the answer?”   
  
“It’s quite funny, actually. I thought the question and the answer sprung to the forefront of my mind right away. ‘Aziraphale.’ Then I wondered just  _ what _ an Aziraphale was...and...I guess...hm. I think I changed then? Wings and eyes and a depth of feeling that was at first foreign but quickly became so, so familiar.”

“Love,” Crowley supplied, unsurprised and sly. Aziraphale pouted. He had ruined his grand reveal.    
  
“Yes. What  _ else _ , though?” He challenged, a tad sulky. “There were other feelings as well.” There. Let Crowley guess at that!    
  
The demon hummed softly into his hair. “Loneliness.”    
  
Aziraphale turned his face up to him in shock, meeting unblinking yellow eyes. “What-? How-?” How did he know? How could he have  _ possibly _ known?   
  
Crowley didn’t smile, merely studied his face as a blush rose on sharp cheekbones. Finally ,he cleared his throat a little, wet his lips nervously with a forked tongue. “Ah… well… just… we-uhm-yeh. We spend a lot of time together, yes?” 

Something warm and delightful clawed its way up from the depth of Aziraphale’s chest. Crowley had been _ lonely _ without him. More than that, he knew that Aziraphale would be lonely without him. Even though they had spent centuries apart at times they always had a vague sense of each other. It must have been hard, looking after Aziraphale’s corporeal form, seeing a familiar face but not feeling the energy that went with it.    
  


He broke from his story in favor of kissing the man. He simply couldn’t contain this burst of love and affection. He needed to share it.    
  
They kissed-well, snogged really-for quite a long time before breaking apart and settling back down, neither of them very interested in going further in that moment. There would be time later. The conversation hadn’t finished yet.   
  
“So, you were filled with love and loneliness and travelling towards the light,” Crowley reminded him, smiling encouragingly with kiss swollen lips. 

“Ah, yes! I started wondering more and more things. I remembered Heaven, and Her, and the tiers of angels. I knew I was a Principality! I remembered how to flap my wings and how to use miracles to make them move a bit faster through the void. Then...other things.” He looked at him coyly, meaningfully. “Revolutions, flamings swords, Gates, Gardens, Humans, Compassion, Charity, Worry,... _ Serpents.” _

Said serpent shifted again. “Yeh? ...then…?”   
  
“Oh it was quite exciting for a while! Like watching a film of my own life and discovering it all anew!” Aziraphale was beaming, eyes bright. “I even remembered things I had forgotten! Oh! Do you recall sending me a letter on a stone tablet?”   
  
Crowley couldn’t hide the flush of his cheeks. “No.” It was a bad lie.   
  
“Really? I do now! It was the first message I had ever received in such a way, delivered by a harried young man that looked like he had the wits scared out of him!” He giggled, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I was so put out when all the message said was ‘Go fuck a horse you blasted angel.’”    
  
“I was mad! I spent nearly a year on that temptation and you just waltzed in, smiled prettily, said a few words, and it was all undone!” Crowley leapt to his own defense, cheeks flushing deeply in embarrassment.    
  


The angel was still giggling. “Don’t fret, my dear. I had many pleasant memories to make up for it. The time we shared a mattress in Scotland, for example! You had been there quite a bit longer than I and were trying on the accent!”   
  
Making Crowley blush and fluster was quickly becoming his favorite thing. It was nice to turn the tables on the demon, sometimes! “I thought it was pretty good.”   
  
“Oh it was! A bit too loud during the day time hours but at night? _ Poetry. _ Musical, even! Hearing you drunkenly muse on the nature of the celestial and humans was intoxicating.” He gave the demon a break, allowing himself to be open, letting a blush creep along his cheeks and gazing at him through pale eyelashes. “It was so nice I felt sinful for liking it so much.”   
  


Crowley gaped at him before a cocky smile painted his lips.  _ “Y’dinnae say….” _ He teased, purring lowly.    
  
The angel laughed and smacked his shoulder lightly. “It would be strange if you started now, my love.”    
  
The demon was laughing too. “Yes, yes. Anyways, I was consuming your thoughts, your lust and love for me driving you forward-”   
  
Aziraphale tisked him and rolled his eyes in a weak attempt at denying the fact. It was true. Wonderfully, uncomfortably true. Letting Crowley know that was ill advised, however, as he’d never let him forget. He’d bring it up every chance he had if it was laid out plainly.   
  
Better to let it be a ‘known’, but unspoken, truth.

“I was bursting with so much memory and feeling that I hadn’t realized I was bathed in light until I heard fond laughter. She apologized when I gasped. _ ‘I didn’t mean to interrupt, Aziraphale, I was simply soaking in your joy. You have so much!’ _ ” 

“That was the first thing She said?!”   
  
“Yes! It was like a revelation even though She had said nothing of great import. The first voice I heard when I was created, a voice I hadn’t heard for thousands of years, was enjoying me.  _ Me _ , Crowley!” He sighed in beatific delight, eyes growing distant. “She took my hand and sat me down on...on  _ something _ , then told me to keep remembering until I was all caught up. Then, when I was done, She knew without me saying.”

Crowley was quiet, his normally unblinking eyes were closed. “Did She say anything else?”

“Yes. Many things. Some I cannot recall but...I remember some of the questions. She was very curious to hear my thoughts on the other angels. On humanity. On demons.” He hesitated a long moment, wondering if he was about to make a mistake. “...she asked about you, by your current name.”

Silence. Not even a bat of an eyelash or a soft breath. 

He continued hurriedly. “She wanted to know if you were well! She sounded so fond and so  _ sad _ , my dear. I told Her all about you even though She had seen you in my thoughts. Do you know what She said at the end?  _ ‘Ofcourse. A Fall is not the same as an End. We are all who we wish to be...and he always wished to be just as he is, where he is, next to who he chooses. Freedom requires sacrifice for all involved.’ _ ”   
  
Crowley exhaled. “Yeh?” There was a tremble in that single syllable. 

“Yes!” Oh how he wished Crowley would open his eyes and let him see how he was feeling. Was he upsetting him? Granting him peace? He simply didn’t know. “Oh, my dear, I believe she loves you still! She loves all that Fell still! She seemed so sad when I told her of the other demons I’ve met. Hearing about you was...was a  _ relief _ to Her.”   
  
A grunt. A shift. “So, um, what then?”   
  
Ah. He didn’t want to hear more. He needed time to think it over. Reluctantly, Aziraphale let it go. 

“She told me my Grace was restored. That it was stronger than ever. Then She asked where I wished to be returned to. Heaven or earth? My corporation still drew breath and was being well cared for.” He smiled fondly at the man he was wrapped up in. “I told her I’d like to go Home, if that was alright.”   
  
Crowley finally opened his eyes again, looking at him with an emotion he had no name for.    
  
“I woke up to the scent of flowers.” Aziraphale said softly, nearly a whisper, creeping closer to him. “Soft blankets. Beautiful paintings that I’d never seen before.” Closer still. “Books from my personal collection on the nightstand, looking more wellread than I remembered. The open window carried a spring breeze-” he gestured to the still open window and the gently wafting curtains- “and a familiar voice humming some bebop tune not too far away. I wanted to go to that voice. I did.”    
  
_ “You did,” _ was breathed against his lips before he was claimed again, wet and slick, full of love and desire. Aziraphale gave himself over willingly. The story was done. He had questions about Crowley’s time without him, of course, but that could wait.    
  
They had all the time in the world to tell stories, after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize but I've deleted the other chapters. As I was writing this epilogue another story began to percolate and many of the scenes I crafted here would work better in their own series. 

Please accept the first chapter as the final epilogue for the Sin Series. :)

If you haven't already I wrote another story entitled 'Tell me a Tale' that ya'll may wanna check out. In the mean time keep an eye out! I'll have something soon!

Merry Met!

~HEL.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's have some more fun, yeh? As always kudos is good karma incarnate. Comments never get replied to but are always read and read with love and affection.
> 
> Be on the look out for snakes. :)


End file.
